1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily secures data storage devices therein and allows convenient removal of the data storage devices therefrom. The invention relates to the copending application Ser. No. 10/946,739 filed Sep. 21, 2004.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the enclosure of a typical personal computer, there are generally two disk drive brackets mounted therein. Usually, a variety of disk drives are received in the disk drive brackets, which are then secured into the enclosure. There are many ways to secure the disk drive brackets in the enclosure. One way is by using screws. A pair of joining edges is formed on opposite sides of a bottom of a lower disk drive bracket. Fixing holes are defined in the joining edges. The lower disk drive bracket is secured to a bottom of an upper disk drive bracket by screws. However, this way of securing the disk drive brackets is unduly painstaking and time-consuming. Disassembly of the disk drive brackets is similarly painstaking and time-consuming.
Another way to secure the disk drive brackets in the enclosure is by using hooks. An example of a pertinent mounting apparatus for disk drive devices is disclosed in Taiwan patent application No. 81205427. One side of a first disk drive bracket has a plurality of L-shaped flanges and a plurality of L-shaped projections. A corresponding side of a second disk drive bracket has a plurality of L-shaped projections and a plurality of L-shaped flanges, respectively corresponding to the L-shaped flanges and L-shaped projections of the first disk drive bracket. Each flange fastens to the corresponding projection. Thus the second disk drive bracket is secured to the first disk drive bracket. This mounting apparatus does not need screws. However, the disk drive brackets must be assembled by hand inside the computer enclosure. Thus makes the assembly operation inconvenient, and increases the risk of accidental damage to other components such as sensitive electronic components inside the computer enclosure.
Thus an improved mounting apparatus which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.